Queen Myrrah and Chairman Prescott
by General Herbison
Summary: Life gets lonely being the leader of a warring faction. So what happened during the assualt on Azura which resulted in a Locust take-over and Prescott fleeing from the island? Maybe it's time for a new form of diplomatic techniques to try and appease the Queen? Will contain violence, bad language, and lemons later on.


**I do not own Gears of Wars nor its characters but I claim my story.**

**I've always been a Prescott fan since I started playing the games and reading the books and when we were introduced to Myrrah I started thinking of the possibilities. Two utterly powerful rulers. One is the leader of the COG, the other is in charge of the Locust, two warring factions each with their own supreme leader.**

**On the beach of Azura General Herbison is finally going to relax.**

**General: Ah, a nice hurricane storm shield, steady rainfall, cold winds, perfect beach weather.**

**As he is about to lie down on the sand an explosion goes off.**

**General: What the fudge and cheesecake?**

**A Gear runs over to him: Locust are attacking General.**

**General: So much for my beach time. Prepare to repel the enemy!**

There were times when life was a complete bitch. Now, was one of those times.

He sprinted through the hallways of the Azura resort sanctuary as the sounds of battle filled the air. Despite every security measure being taken somehow the Locust had found the haven for the greatest minds in the COG.

The situation was growing critical with each passing second. Even as the Onyx Guard fought to their last breath they were drastically outnumbered by the overgrown grubs. To make matters worse he had received words that the Queen herself was overseeing the battle from atop a massive bug that incinerated troops whole while Therons led squads of drones all over the island. To make matters even more worse, if that were possible, there was a new form of Locust cutting through his men, they resembled Kantus but these ones were encased in armour and proving very immune to bullets.

On a brighter note he did still have his two personal bodyguards, Rivera and Lowe, at his shoulders as they charged through the building on an indirect course for the underground submarine dock where he was hoping at least one vessel had survived the Locust's attack. He needed to get out of here and find Hoffman, or Marcus Fenix, and organise a counterattack to rescue a very valuable person he prayed was still alive.

If Adam Fenix died then he might as well just kiss all life on Sera goodbye. Only that man had the knowledge of how to purge the Lambent infection from the world, along with the Locusts.

With his mission firmly imprinted on his mind Prescott kicked open a doorway that led to a stairway which descended to the emergency train station where he knew a rocket train was online and awaiting his arrival to take him to the docks.

"You're clear, sir." Rivera watched down the hallway for any Locust pursuers, "Our boys will hold them off long enough."

Prescott could feel a sense of dread rotting his soul as he tried not to think of how many brave soldiers were dying right now just so he could run away. Sometimes it managed to break through his solid mental barriers and he found himself sick to his stomach at the blood on his head, and that was without counting the billions who died as a result of the Hammer of Dawn strikes.

The trio of figures hastily descended the stairs and arrived at the emergency station where the train was indeed waiting for them.

"We should be cleared to depart when we arrive at the docks." Prescott muttered as they strode to the open car, "Is there any word?"

Lowe tapped his helmet, "No, sir. I've got no signal down here."

"I figured as much." Prescott gestured ahead, "Get it prepared for immediate departure."

As his two bodyguards stepped inside the car doors sealed shut.

"What?" Prescott stepped back reflexively, which proved to be a wise thing as a bullet dinged against the metal only a few inches from where he had been standing.

Rivera and Lowe were bashing the doors in an attempt to get out but in a flash the train had sped away with the two Gears trapped inside and their principle left behind.

"Damn it." Prescott spun to see a leering Theron shoving a Hammerburst in his face.

There was nothing even slightly funny about this situation but Prescott swore the thing was smirking.

"You think it's funny do you?" he glared at the creature, "Watching your own kind get killed as well?" his hand drifted to the Boltok pistol at his side, "Or do you get your kicks out of killing unarmed civilian scientists?"

The creature's grin faded and it snarled something unintelligible at him just before he lifted his spare arm to knock the gun aside and shove his own in the creature's face and pull the trigger.

Brain and blood sprayed the floor and him as the head exploded into chunks of flesh and fell to the floor.

"Impressive for a ground walker." A clear voice spoke from behind.

Prescott twirled on the spot and was already aiming for the speaker when a large weight smashed into his head. He had a few seconds to take in the scene of an armoured Katnus standing over his prone body while an armour clad woman watched from beside it.

"Sleep well, human." Her face, while beautiful, was scarier than a face to face with any Locust.

Before the dark engulfed him Prescott sent out one last wish that Rivera and Lowe had escaped and were on their way to complete his mission which would save the whole human race rather than him.

**(UNKNOWN TIME LATER)**

"Ugh" Prescott's eyes flickered open and he lifted a hand to the swelling on his head where that armoured Kantus had hit him, "That's going to give me a headache all day."

Looking around he found he was lying on the bed of one of the rooms in the hotel. Why he was still alive was a good question, why he was here was another.

Rolling off the bed he stumbled to the door as a dizzy spell washed over him and seized the handle. It turned and the door swung open to reveal a pair of Locust drones standing opposite his door.

"_Human" _the drone rasped.

Prescott slammed the door shut and hurried to the room's bookcase. He had personally made sure that each room contained a small weapon cache in event of hostiles breaching the island. He carefully removed five different books and pressed hidden switches behind them. A section of the bookcase swung open on hinges and he lifted a Lancer, two frag grenades, and a new Boltok handgun which he placed in his hip holster.

The plan was still the same. Escape the island and organise a rescue operation, if Adam was still alive that is. If not then he could only hope there was enough notes left lying around to do the job himself.

Creeping to the door he listened carefully to the sounds of the two guards grunting to each other. Hopefully they wouldn't be expecting him to jump out with a Lancer in hand.

He pulled the door open with one hand and started spraying bullets with the other, only to find them ricocheting off a very tall and disturbingly close armoured Kantus. Deciding not to waste his ammo Prescott's hand went for his grenades but the armoured Kantus seized his hand in a crushing grip and threw him into the wall.

Slightly dazed, Prescott's still managed to fire blindly with his Lancer while plucking a grenade from his belt, but before he could throw it the armoured Kantus and the two drone guards had pinned him to the ground and pulled away all of his weapons before grabbing his legs and dragging him from the room.

Not one to give in, the former Chairman struggled valiantly against the creature's grip and swung with his fists, though after his knuckles cracked against the armoured boots of a drone he demanded that they release him and allow him to walk. They did not respond.

When eventually they reached the lift he was permitted to rise to his feet and stepped into it with the armoured Kantus while the drones left them. The journey upwards was silent and Prescott used the chance to begin formulating a plan. If he could use this chance to see if Adam was still alive it would help determine his next step, if he was then a full rescue operation was needed, if not, then he needed a small army of Gears to go through every scrap of paper in the lab to piece together the man's anti-Lambent weapon.

Either way, Azura needed to be liberated from Locust control.

The lift arrived at a floor Prescott recognised at once. This was where Adam's lab was located and it seemed that was the destination as his escort shoved him down the corridor, which was full of Theron guards.

Upon entering the lab he found a strange gathering had been assembled.

Adam Fenix was sitting hunched over a table with his head in his hands while Queen Myrrah, still clad in her armour, browsed around the room with evident interest and two armoured Kantus stood vigilant watch, clearly these creatures were the new royal elites since Skorge's death.

"Chairman?" Adam looked up, "You're alive? I thought they killed everyone?"

Prescott glanced at Myrrah as his escort closed the door behind them, "Apparently not."

"You humans are such intriguing creatures." Myrrah remarked as she leafed through a book, "Resilient, aggressive, and utterly ruthless. Yet you call my children monsters."

Adam leaned closer to Prescott as latter sat beside him, "Why do you think she's keeping us alive?"

"Well you are supposed to be dead," he replied, "Not to mention your incredible inventions, as well as your current one."

"Do you think she knows?" Adam asked, "What it will do?"

"Yes she does." Myrrah announced, inspecting a phial of imulsion, "And she has very good hearing."

At that the two men kept quiet. They needed to discuss a lot but couldn't risk it if the Locust would hear everything.

"I have to admit Adam, you impress me." Myrrah sat down opposite her prisoners, "The Hammer of Dawn, your plan to sink Jacinto, and now your weapon designed to purge Sera. It's almost like you were born to kill others. Something your son shares with you."

Adam glared at her, "Leave Marcus out of this."

"Do you know he still believes you are dead?" the Queen smirked, "After all this time and your leader," she turned to Prescott, "Never told him."

This time it was Prescott who glared, "No-one could know about this facility. How did you find out?"

"It was easier than you think." She leaned back in her chair, "After all, an endless storm that stays in one location around where an island used to be before being erased from all records? I knew something was going on, and obviously I was right."

"What do you want with us Myrrah?" Adam folded his arms, "Why keep us alive out of everyone here?"

She lifted her chin slightly, "Have you finished it yet? Have you found a way to kill the Lambent without harming my people?"

"No." Adam lowered his head, "No, I have not. I need more time."

"Twenty years I have waited." Myrrah slammed a fist onto the table, "Twenty years I fought the Lambent to protect the surface world while you worked on an answer."

"I told you the device will work." Adam protested, "But it will kill every imulsion infected cell."

"Which my people have in abundance from staying underground and fighting the creatures." She snapped, "If you use the device now you will kill Lambent and Locust, which I cannot allow. You will continue your work until you find a way."

Adam nodded slowly, "I will still need more Lambent samples."

"I will have them obtained for you." Myrrah turned to Prescott, "As for you, you may live to witness your race perish and die. After all, you are their great leader."

"Not anymore." Prescott stood up, "And I'd rather die than remain here as your plaything."

He had walked purposefully to the door when one of the armoured Kantus grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground with a snarl.

"I am afraid that I cannot permit you to leave." Myrrah icy tones rang through the room, "You know too much. But I am not without mercy, you will stay here while Adam completes his work. Then you and I will witness your race being wiped out by your own creation... but you would know all about that wouldn't you." She added softly, "How many of your people did you sacrifice with the Hammer of Dawn?"

The armoured Kantus dropped him to the ground and he felt a bitter taste in his mouth as images of total destruction flashed through his mind.

"Just think of all the deaths you have caused." Myrrah walked over to him, "Think of how many lives were destroyed by your hand."

Prescott looked up at her, "I accept my fate. You have not accepted that you and your race of overgrown bugs will be exterminated."

He had only a glimpse of the Locust Queen raising her fist before everything went dark.

**A King Raven circling Azura's Pinnacle Tower while General Herbison is shooting from the mounted turret. A bullet flashes past him.**

**General: Ha! You can't aim to save your life bug boy!**

**Pilot: Sir, I really think we should get out of here.**

**General: Never retreat, never surrender!**

**Pilot: Sir, look behind us.**

**The Tempest is following them.**

**General: Hey, isn't that Queen Myrrah's personal bug that burns everything?**

**Pilot: Yes, sir.**

**General: And isn't it very hard to kill.**

**Pilot: Yes, sir.**

**General: Are the readers going to leave a review?**

**Pilot: I don't know, sir.**

**General: We should get out of here.**

**Pilot: No complaints, sir.**

**General: But I'll be back. See you next time readers. Please review. **


End file.
